


Lover's Quarrel

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Making Up, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Living together isn't always easy.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Lover's Quarrel

"Hold still," Phichit said, his tongue peeking out from between his lips as he focused. Even now, his hand was completely steady. Yuuri had always envied him that. "I can't get the crease right if you keep moving."

Yuuri was on in twenty minutes. He should've had his makeup finished half an hour ago. At least he was in costume. At least Phichit was more or less speaking to him. His heart was hammering in his chest anyway.

"There," he said, stepping back a little. "Now blink."

Yuuri blinked. "Is that--"

"Yeah, that's good," Phichit said. There was half-a-feather stuck in his hair, probably from helping Karen with her costume; it'd been disintegrating since the first day. Normally Yuuri would have reached up and brushed it off, but he didn't quite dare. Not now. "You want me to do your glitter?"

"If you want to," he said, because it was an excuse to have Phichit keep touching his face, to have him stay in the locker room while Yuuri tried to figure out what to say.

Phichit just nodded and reached into Yuuri's makeup case, like it was any other exhibition and they hadn't been yelling at each other when Yuuri was supposed to be getting ready. He got out the glitter and Yuuri felt the tickle as Phichit dusted his cheeks. More than Yuuri would normally put on, but Yuuri wasn't going to complain. Phichit always told him he looked hot with glitter on. He needed every advantage he could get at this point.

"Thank you," he said.

"Of course." He started putting things back in Yuuri's case and hesitated. "Yuuri, I--"

Yuuri blurted out, "I'm sorry I--"

They both stopped.

"I'm sorry," Phichit said, and threw his arms around Yuuri for a hug, careful not to disturb either of their faces. "I shouldn't have yelled."

Yuuri hugged back. "I shouldn't have, either. It was a stupid thing to fight about."

"You were right, though. You don't need to do it all. I'll wash more dishes."

"I'll tell you when I'm upset right away."

"You promise?"

Phichit always called him on his bullshit. But that was why he was so special. "Yes," he said. "I mean it. Maybe not always right away but...before I get angry. I promise."

"Okay," Phichit said, patting his back. 

Yuuri stood back up, though he hated letting Phichit go. He reached up and pulled the feather out of Phichit's hair; Phichit rolled his eyes. Yuuri wanted to kiss him, but there wasn't enough time to fix their makeup if they got carried away.

"Go out there," Phichit said, taking the feather with a hint of a smile. "I can't wait to see you skate."

"You'll be one of the headliners next year," Yuuri said, carefully folding his glasses and sliding them into his jacket pocket. 

"You'll still make me do dishes," Phichit called after him. 

"Everyone needs to do dishes!" Yuuri called back, and if any of the other skaters gave him a funny look as he passed by, he couldn't see it.


End file.
